After the Letters
by Crikit
Summary: A sequel to the fic, Letters to Nabiki...here's what happened after the letters stopped.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note:Well it took me long enough to get to this...sorry, personal life got all hectic and stressful like. Don't you just hate it when that happens? Anyhoo, this here fic is the sequel to my "Letters to Nabiki" series you don't need to read it to get what's happening here but it's recommended, ya know? Comments, questions and all that other fun stuff is welcome. However statements of loathing and hate will be scoffed at and set a flame...or fed to my dogs, most likely set a flame though...after all can't make my dogs sick now can I?  
  
Disclaimer:Ranma 1/2 isn't owned by me, I'm using it without permission...come on people think about it, if I owned Ranma would I be writing fanfics? Honestly, how weird would that be. Oh the story is mine however.  
  
AFTER THE LETTERS  
chapter 1  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by Crikit  
  
'And in other ET news hot newcomers Nabiki Tendo and Matthew Turnblad are reported to be on their way to the wedding alter later this month in the actresses homeland of Japan. Representatives from both parties are only saying that yes the 2 are going on a vacation together but they can neither confirm nor deny the rumours.'  
  
Home they say you can't go back, and after what I just heard I don't know if I want to. To think that I would marry a pompous jackass like him, the only reason I started going out with him was because my people said that it would be good for my image. You know the image of the hot new foreign actress going out with another hot new comer who just also happens to be the son of a movie legend would be a good thing for me to do, so I did. But to think that after only going out a month or so I would marry him, get real!  
  
He's only going to Japan with me for three reasons those reasons of course being we both have movies to promote, he's going to be my date at Ranma and Akane's wedding, and he's also going to be my date to Kasumi's wedding. Why my sisters decided to get married in the same month is beyond me, but whatever. Speaking of sisters I can't remember if I told them what time our plane was coming in or not.  
  
"Mic."  
  
She appears as soon as she hears her name, looking her usual put together self. I have no idea how I ended up with an assistant or a friend like her. "Yes?"  
  
"I can't remember did I phone my sisters to tell them what time the plane touched down?"  
  
Mic smiles slightly and shakes her head. "No you didn't…" I hear that and freak, I'm dead. "I did a couple of days ago because I knew you forgot. Oh and I'm supposed to tell you that you're dogs are at the house waiting for you and Ranma says he's glad you don't have cats…whatever that means."  
  
I can't help but smile when I hear what Ranma said about the cats, it doesn't sound like things have changed all that much since I've been gone. That thought scares me a little though. What if none of them have changed and I have? What if I no longer fit in? Not that I ever did in the first place. I was always more concerned with money and keeping my image of being a self serving bitch up that I never bothered to fit in with my sister or their friends or my own friends for that matter. The only person I could be real with is the one person I want to avoid when I get home, Tatewaki Kuno.  
  
It's been two years since I last saw him, last talked to him, in fact since I've had anything to do with him. I can still remember that last day that we spent together, it's so clear that it feels like it happened yesterday. How am I going to face him, well maybe I won't have to. I'll just avoid any place that I know he'll be, except that won't work because then I'd have to avoid the weddings which would have me disowned. I guess I'll just have to deal with Kuno when the time comes.  
  
"So Nabiki what are they like?" Mic asks as she lugs the suitcases to the door.  
"What are who like?"  
  
"Your family and friends. What are they like?"  
  
What are my family and friends like, that's a good question…how do I answer that? Do I say oh you know they're your typical Japanese family…that is if typical includes a future brother-in-law who will also be a sister-in-law, and a group of people who call each other friends and then try to kill on another. "Uh, they're different."  
  
"Different how?"  
  
She really doesn't know when to give up, "It's hard to explain. They're just different let's just leave it at that."  
  
"Oh okay." She stops for a second unsure of how to continue. "So, uh, how do you think they'll react to what we just heard. The rumours bound to hit Japan by the time we get there."  
  
"My family should be okay. They all know the truth, so it's not them I'm worried about."  
  
"It's the media right? You're worried about them. Well don't be as long as we know the truth it doesn't matter what they think."  
  
"Yeah it's the media." I lie, in truth I could care less what the media says or thinks about me. And my family knows everything about the so called relationship I'm in so they're ready for anything that comes out of the media about us. No the one I'm worried about is the one person I probably shouldn't worry about, after all it's over.  
  
"Nabiki, the taxi's here, lets go."  
  
=====================================================  
  
She's coming back after two years my love is finally returning to me. Oh Nabiki how I've missed you so. Everyday since your departure has been a living nightmare for me. Those other girls they all meant nothing to me, they don't mean anything to me. They just helped me through the pain of your departure. What fate, what god has played a part in reuniting us? For I truly would like to thank them.  
  
My dear one, for the part two years it has been like I've living in a void, unable to break free. But now with the news of your return that void has been vanquished, and I am able to see thing that I have been able to see for the longest of days.  
  
Oh who am I kidding? I haven't talked like that since well since just before Nabiki and I became a couple. After we hooked up the need to defend and hide my true self was no longer needed, so I dropped the Shakespeare stuff almost as easily as it started. So then why after more then four years of not uttering a word that sounded even remotely like I used to talk do I suddenly feel the need to start it up again?  
  
I know why it's because of her and what she does to me. Nabiki could always get me to do anything, from buying pictures of her sister and Ranma to heckling actors in high school plays. She got me to do it and she always made me feel alive. Then she left and it felt like my world ended, I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. For months all I did was think about the past and moments that I spent with her, trying to figure out what I could have done differently what I could have said to maker her stay. There was nothing though, nothing that I would done differently, nothing I could have said. Eventually I got on with my life, found a job in modeling and acting (only in Japan mind you) did things that kept me busy so I wouldn't have time to think about her. It worked most of the time, I only thought about her when I wasn't doing anything, or spending time with her family, oh and of course when I saw a picture or something that she had a part in. Now that I think about it I still thought about her quite a bit.  
  
=====================================================  
  
"Kay just let me make sure I've got this straight. Your sisters are Kasumi and Akane. Akanes fiancée is Ranma, and Kasumi's is Dr. Tofu…why would your sister want to marry a guy named after a health food is beyond me. Oh and your dad's name is Soun. Anything else I should know??  
  
"Not that I can think of. Anyone else that you'll meet I'll introduce you to." I reply without looking up from my magazine.  
  
Mic looks down at her magazine for a second then turns to look back at me. "Are you sure? What about your friends, shouldn't I know a little bit about them or for that matter their names."  
  
"Actually I don't think I'm going to see any of my friends when I'm there. I kind of didn't keep in touch with them." I lie it's not entirely true. I did keep in touch with the couple of friends that I had and they all know that I'm going to be in town but all of them are busy and won't be able to get together. I'm not about to tell Mic that, she'd think I'm some kind of loser.  
  
"What about boyfriends, will I get to meet any of the exes?"  
  
Can I kill her now please? "No, no, and no. There isn't a snowballs chance in hell that we'll see him. Okay well we'll see him but there is no way that I or for that matter you will talk to him."  
  
Mic stares at me for a second eyes wide mouth hanging open. "Him? Nabiki I said boyfriends, meaning more then one. Are you telling me you only had one boyfriend when you were younger?"  
  
I feel a slight blush creeping into my face, and suddenly wish I could hide, or die…whatever ones easier. "Well, uh, maybe that's what I was telling you, or maybe I was joking. Did you stop to think about that? I was joking….hahaha,er,hehe."  
  
Mic continues to stare and then shakes her head. "You don't joke remember? You told me that yourself. Don't worry Nabiki I think it's kind of cute that you only had one boyfriend. It was a long term thing right? 'cause if it wasn't well then it would go from being cute to being a little weird."  
  
I smile slightly at her. I told you she was a good friend. "I guess you could say it was long term."  
  
"So…"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Are you going to tell me about him or am I going to have to bug you for the rest of the flight until you do? You know I will."  
  
"Fine you win." I sigh slightly and try to think of where to start. "His names Tatewaki Kino. We grew up together, sort of…"  
  
==========================================================  
  
I'm anxious. We haven't talked to each other since the break up, and I'm dying to know if she'll talk to me now. I tried to email her a few times you know just to see how she was doing and stuff like that. For some reason though I was never able to hit send, instead I would delete it and pretend that it was never written. I guess my thinking was that sending and email to the only girl that I ever loved that said 'hey how ya doing?' just seemed wrong.  
  
Nabiki, just thinking her name makes me happy, I wish we tried to work it out instead of calling it quits like we did, but it was what she wanted, and I've never been able to deny her anything. I still think about the day of the break up almost constantly and the tears streaming down her face, tears that I caused. We both said things we shouldn't have, did things we shouldn't have…. 


	2. chapter 2

Author's Note:See what happens when I get in the writing mood? I write faster...yay! Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy. Anyhoo not much to say here, I just like to do the author's notes becuase it gives me a chance to ramble and go off on mini tangents which I love to do.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, I could only wish...also due to the fact that I don't own Ranma 1/2, I'm using it without permission. Shh don't tell, we'll let it be our little secret okay? The story is mine though.  
After the Letters  
Chapter 2  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by Crikit  
=======================================================  
  
2 years ago…  
  
Nabiki slowly walks down the park pathway biting the inside of her mouth as she thinks. As she nears the swings her pace slows even more. He's there waiting for her, just like always. The sight of Kuno makes her stop to reconsider her decision, but she can't. This is what she has to do it's the best thing for the both of them.  
  
"Hey is this swing taken?" She asks as she approaches him.   
  
"Well I was saving it for a friend, but you're cuter so the answers no." Kuno replies flashing a quick smile at her.  
  
The smile almost breaks her heart in two, but after a deep breath she's able to sit.  
  
"So what's up Biki?" Kuno asks as he gets up off his swing to stand behind hers to give her a push.  
  
Nabiki digs her feet into the dirt preventing any forward motion by her or the swing. "Don't. I want you to sit. Please Taachi, we have to talk."  
  
Frowning slightly Kuno returns to the swing and sits back down. "Okay what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Us." Nabiki replied keeping her eyes pinned to the ground, unable to look at Kuno for fear that if she does she would start to cry.  
  
"Us? What about us?"   
  
"Um…I think…well, I've…I've" She stops unable to say the words out loud but she can tell just by looking at him that the message is going through loud and clear.  
  
Kuno stops the slight motion of his swing and turns to stare at Nabiki, his mouth set firmly not giving away any hint of emotion. "You want to break up don't you?"  
  
Her reply is a nod and a slight whimper.   
  
"I only have one question for you Nabiki. Why?"  
  
"Why? You honestly want to know?"  
  
"Yes I honestly want to know."  
  
"Because I don't think I can do this…actually I don't think we can do this."  
  
"Can't do what Nabiki?" He asks as he stands and crouches in front of her to look her in the eye. "Is it the distance? That's simple, just don't go…or I'll go with you."  
  
Nabiki shakes her head and then stands herself wrapping her arms around herself as if she's fighting off a chill. "NO! I won't stay and you can't go…don't you understand Taachi? The distance, that's only part of it. Haven't you noticed that you and I as the days go on become more and more complacent with one another? We've fallen in to a routine and one of these days one of us is going to wake up and realize that what they feel isn't right, that they no longer love the other."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Of course you don't. What I'm trying to say is that one of these days one of is going to stop loving the other, and I don't want that to happen. It will be ugly and drawn out and we'll stop caring for each other… and I don't think I could handle that. You're the only reason I'm sane, and if I ever lost you. I don't know what would happen, I don't even want to think about it."  
  
"Biki, please don't do this. I promise I won't stop loving you, you're my world, the sun sets and rises each day for me just so I can be with you. It's bad enough that you're going away but now this? Please don't do it."  
  
"I'm sorry Taachi, my minds made up." Nabiki turns towards him and he can plainly see the tears that are now streaming down her face, "I leave tomorrow, and as far as I'm concerned the moment I get on that plane we're through. Actually cancel that, the moment I leave here we're through. Don't bother phoning me, I won't answer, and don't come to the airport, please for both of our sakes don't come to the airport."  
  
========================================================  
  
"So what happened after? Did you just leave him or what?" Mic asks desperate to know the answer, as if an event that happened two years ago to me will have some major impact on her life.  
  
"Well I kissed him on the cheek and left."  
  
"Did he come to the airport? 'Cause you know that's what happens in the movies. The girl says not to and then he shows up and wins her heart and she stays…" She stops mid-sentence and hangs her head, as she suddenly realizes the answer herself. "Oh, Nabiki I'm sorry."  
  
I force back the tears that I feel about to start flowing and smile slightly. "It's alright, he did what I asked. I can't honestly say that I was happy about it but at least he respected me that much to listen to me. Things are different now though I've moved on and hopefully he has as well."  
  
"Then you should be happy to see him. Shouldn't you?"  
  
"If only things were that simple. I said I've moved on Mic that doesn't mean I've stopped loving him… in fact if anything, I think that I love him more then I did. That's why I don't want to see him. I guess you can say that I'm afraid that if I see him again we'll get back together only to regret it later."  
  
Mic nods in understanding, "Okay then it's settled, you'll avoid and I'll help. After all it wouldn't be good for you to fall in love again when your already in love with Matthew." she looks at me and winks slightly and the next thing I know we're both laughing so hard that the stewardess eventually has to come over to us and ask us to fasten our seatbelts.  
  
======================================================  
  
"Thanks for driving us to the airport Kuno, we would have been really late if you hadn't of shown up."  
  
I look at the girl in the seat next to me and smile. There are times, like right now that she reminds me of her sister. "Don't mention it Akane, it gives me an excuse to see her. You don't think she'll be mad that I'm there do you?"  
  
"Yeah she'll be mad Kuno but knowing her she'll blame me…just like Akane always does."   
  
"Ranma, I don't always think it's your fault."  
  
"Oh that's right you think that every other time, silly me how could I have forgotten?"  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I see Akane glaring at Ranma in the back seat, while he looks out the window trying to ignore the way his fiancée was looking at him. "You two will never change."  
  
As we pull up to the airport all three of us are riding in silence all of us lost in our own thoughts. My thoughts drifting to Nabiki and what kind of reception she might give me, while I'm sure Ranma and Akanes thoughts were drifting to their up coming wedding. Pulling into a parking spot I turn the car off, open the door and get out. It's only when I'm standing in the open air of the airport parking lot that I realize it's started to rain. The implications of said rain immediately run through my head and I turn to warn Ranma only to realize I'm to late as I watch the raven haired boy turn into my once beloved pig-tailed girl.  
  
"Great just what we needed to happen." Ranma grumbled as he looked down at his now very feminine body.  
  
Akane just stares at her fiancée for a second and then looks quickly at me, "Have you ever noticed that water just seems to follow him around?" she asks a slight smile playing across her face. "Come on Ranma, Nabiki will kill us if we meet her at the gate and you're a girl. Kuno you don't mind waiting for her while we find some hot water do you? Thanks I knew you wouldn't, meet you at the bags."  
  
With that Ranma and Akane make a mad dash for the airport leaving me standing wide mouthed in the rain, still trying to protest. Why fight it though, we're going to see each other sooner or later might as well make it sooner…besides I'm getting wet.  
  
=========================================================  
  
"Where are they? They knew what time the flight was coming in, they should be here." I say this more to myself then to Mic.  
  
"Maybe they got stuck in traffic or something. I'm sure they'll be here Nabiki, just relax."   
  
I nod and take a deep breath and then scan the gathered crowd for one or both of my sisters. However instead of seeing Kasumi and Akane rushing towards the gate in a mad panic I see Kuno-baby, a slightly damp Kuno-baby at that. The sight of him has two effects on me, one my heart starts beating a hundred miles a minute…but then again he always had that effect on me… and two I feel the sudden need to hide but find myself unable to do so.  
He spots me in an instant and slows his pace. It seems like an eternity before he gets to us when in reality it was only a few seconds. "Bi..er..Nabiki, hi."  
  
"Ta…Kuno….baby…" I start to blush as I let slip one of my old nicknames for him…what can I say old habits die hard. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Akane and Ranma were running late. I offered them a ride that's all." He replies with a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Then where are they?"  
  
"Oh there trying…" he stops suddenly when he notices Mic standing beside paying great attention to our conversation, "It's raining."  
  
I stare at him for a few seconds letting the statement sink in. "Oh it's raining." Out of the corner of my eye I catch Mic staring at the two of us like we're nuts.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, Akane sent me to meet you at the gate. She said they'd meet us at the baggage carousel. So if you and.."   
  
It's when he pauses that I realize I was so shocked to see him that I forgot to introduce him to Mic. She solves the problem herself by shoving her hand to clasp Kunos. "Mic, or at least that's what Nabiki calls me. My parents and almost everyone else I know call me Michiri, Michiri Umeda…and you are?"  
  
"Oh Kuno, Tatewaki Kuno. It's a pleasure to meet you." He says with a bow and quick shake of the hand before he turns his attention back to me. "We better get moving though, you know what Akane's like Nabiki."  
  
He turns and walks away leaving me standing next to a very stunned Mic, "Well I guess our plan of you avoiding him is out the window. Don't know why you'd want to avoid him though he's a hunk."   
  
She winks at me and starts after Kuno, I stare at them for a second and realize she's right. He is a hunk, not that he wasn't before but the two years apart makes him appear even more so. He still has the shaggy brown hair that I used to love to run my fingers through, and his brown eyes still contain that glint of madness that we were never able to get rid of, and much to my surprise he's wearing the t-shirt I bought him when we were on vacation together just before we broke up and a worn pair of jeans, actually it sort of looks like he rolled out of bed and just grabbed whatever was at hand. It sort of suits him.  
  
========================================================  
  
I start off through the airport towards the baggage area when I suddenly realize that our little party of three is missing a person. Stopping I turn around to find Nabiki standing where we left her, a slight smile playing across her face.  
  
"Nabiki." She jumps when I say her name and I can't help but smile slightly. "Akane and Ranma are waiting."  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. I spaced out for a second."  
  
I don't reply, instead I reach out and grab her carry-on bag from off her shoulder and start walking again.  
  
"You know I can carry that myself." She states as she scrambles to catch up to me.  
  
"That's okay, I want to carry it."   
  
I hear her sigh in defeat as we catch back up to Michiri who was waiting patiently for us. If I didn't know better I would say that the girl was laughing at us, or maybe at the awkwardness of the situation leaving me to wonder just how much of our past Nabiki shared with her. My pondering is cut short however as I hear a familiar voice yelling out…only unlike most other times the voice isn't full of anger, only joy.  
  
=========================================================  
  
He hasn't changed, at least not if the last few minutes are any indication. He's still the same overly polite, drop dead gorgeous guy that I fell for some many years ago. So if he hasn't changed that much, have I? Has our time apart, my time away from Japan made me harder? Or maybe softer…maybe I'm self-cantered enough to be called Nabiki the bitch.   
  
My thoughts are stopped promptly enough however as I hear a very familiar voice screaming my name at the top of her lungs…at least I know Akane hasn't changed that much. She's well she's Akane, same hair cut and clothes that I remembered from before I left. At least that's what I picked up from the couple seconds that I had to glance at her before she enfolded me in a monster hug.  
  
"Nabiki, you're here. I'm so happy to see you, now everything truly does feel right."  
  
I smile to myself as I listen to Akane chatter away, remembering a time when something like this wouldn't have happened between the two of us. But like most things now a days that happened to our little group, that's all in the past. "It's good to see you to sis. Where's Ranma?"  
  
She shifts slightly, suddenly looking very uncomfortable. "Um…well…"  
  
That's when I notice out of the corner of my eye, the very recognizable flaming red hair and well developed body. I knew things were going to smoothly. 


End file.
